Good Boy or Bad Boy
by pangel8705
Summary: This is about Naruto running into the Akatsuki on their day off. The title doesn't deal with Naruto but you should know who. Lets what else. Oh yes, he catches them doing something unlike them and well you'll see .


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. Though if I did…. Well it's a secret. ^.^

AN: I came up with this on the spot! I was like Oh! My! God! That would be sooooo cool! So I decided to write it down. Hehe! ^.^

Well hope you like my off the top of my head fanfic! ^.^

Enjoy! ^.^

P.S. I didn't actually mean for it to happen. But by the end of my story, you can see there are implied yaoi couples ya'.

The implied couples are: Sasori x Deidara and Tobi x Naruto

It doesn't mean they are couples or anything. But if you don't like yaoi or implied yaoi then you shouldn't read. It's only a small spot anyway.

* * *

**Good Boy or Bad Boy**

**A Naruto FanFic**

Naruto was walking through training ground, otherwise known as "The Forest of Death", when he came upon the Akatsuki members. He was surprised; they weren't in their usual attire. They were in civilian get-up and were drinking….tea and eating dango and cookies…ahh biscuits. Naruto didn't know wither to be more scared of them in their usual attire or like this.

The Akatsuki members noticed his presence and looked up and they blushed about ten shades of red, and yes Itachi too. "Eeep! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi blushing trying to hide behind a tree.

Naruto blinked and the corner of his lips turner up in a slight smile or smirk which ever you wanted to look at it.

Itachi was trying to get his blushing under control; Pein was coughing into his fist, his face averted from everyone. Kisame was just looking down, almost hiding his face in his sword which he perched in front of him. Konan just turned away, twiddling her fingers. Tobi was still hiding behind the tree. Kakuzu and Hidan were hiding their blush, by pretending the blush came from anger. Zetsu just hid underground. Deidara was hiding his face in Sasori's shoulder, and Sasori's face was in Deidara's hair.

Hidan glared at Naruto, "You %$^*&! What the &%$^& are you doing here?!" Naruto blinked, "One, this is Konoha territory. Two, I _live_ in Konoha. And three, I felt like going for a walk through a forest full of man-eating bugs and other creatures." This was said both sarcastically and with amusement. Hidan blushed again while the others chuckled quietly.

Kakuzu then glared at Naruto. "You know….you should pay up for interrupting our peace and quiet." Naruto tilted his head just slightly watching Kakuzu, "Well….I didn't tell you to talk. You could have just have been quiet and I would have passed by quietly." Kakuzu blushed in reprimand, while the others nodded in agreement.

Pein looked at Naruto, "Well since you're here….we can take you with you to base." The others nodded. Naruto shakes a finger at them making a tsk-ing sound. "You are off duty. It's against all ninja code to do missions outside of work." Naruto said with a sharp nod and glare. The Akatsuki members actually gulped and nodded quickly, "Hai!" Naruto smiled brightly. "Good!"

Konan grinned, "Ne, Naruto-kun…?" she purred softly. Naruto looked at Konan uneasily, "Yes?" Konan grinned brighter, "YOU ALMOST MADE ME CATCH ON FIRE FROM MY BLUSHING!!!" Naruto blinked. "Ehhh…Sorry?" The other Akatsuki members chuckled nervously while Konan just smiled, "It's alright Naruto-kun."

Zetsu came up from the ground slowly. "Naruto-san…**I don't need**…any more…**sun** **than**…neces**sary**…" Naruto blinked almost confused. "Ahh….yes. Sorry about that Zetsu-san." Zetsu only nodded before going back underground.

Kisame looked up at the boy from his spot on the ground. "Kid, the next time you make me blush like that…I'll make sure you never walk again. Got it?" Naruto looked at Kisame, "Fish-face, the next time you blush like that…you won't even need a frying pan." Itachi choked on his laugh while everyone just let it out. Kisame just looked angry.

Sasori looked up at the blonde, was getting ready to say something then shook his head. He didn't want to know what smart comment the kid would throw back at him. He eyed Deidara and sighed and knew he would open his mouth.

Deidara wondered why Sasori didn't say anything but…whatever. Deidara glared at the kid. "Boy, I don't want to blush like that again, un! I might turn you into art if you do, un! Give you a new sense of fashion, un!" Naruto smirked. "New sense of fashion, huh? So did you copy Ino, or was it the other way around?" Deidara blinked confused, "Huh?"

Itachi stared at Naruto, "…" Naruto stared right back, "Yeah…and if you keep looking at me like that I'll poke your eyes out _before_ you go blind…" This was said in a complete monotone, like he didn't really care. Itachi's eyes widened and he pulled his eyes away from Naruto making Naruto smirk and the other's jaws drop.

Tobi jumped forward. "Ne! Ne! Ne! Naru-chan, Tobi is a good boy, right? Huh, huh?" Naruto smiled, "Hai Tobi is a good boy." The other Akatsuki members were staring at the two in shock. It seemed as if the two had forgotten them.

Naruto and Tobi started walking along a trail. The last thing the Akatsuki members heard was, "You were right Tobi. They did end up having a funny reaction. I still can't believe you got them to come out here." Tobi giggled, "Yep! It was easy! Everyone was ready for a break!" Naruto grinned, "Tobi…I don't whether to call you a good boy or a bad boy." Tobi only smirked under the mask. _'I can be both…I can be both….but only for you Naru-chan'_.

* * *

AN: I hope its okay…. TT_TT

Ja ne!


End file.
